Pokemon: Crystal's Destiny
by leafybreeze
Summary: (This is based off Heartgold/Soulsilver with Crystal instead of Lyra, and Gold and Silver) Crystal is a young girl always dreaming of having a pokemon. When she finally gets the chance, what will she learn about her real purpose? What's with her ability to communicate with pokemon? And why does she seem to remember Silver? And what is her real reason for going on a journey?


**Author's note: Hi! Since people seem to like my story on Shadows of Almia, I decided to try this one. I hope you like it! (By-the-way, italicized sentences are pokémon speech) Thanks for giving this story a chance! Also, I updated this with some of Alphinia's suggestions, so thank you! Yes, and thank you to Farla for the other review. :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, The characters, the games storyline, or whatever else I forgot. Thank you.**

Pokémon: A Heart of Gold, Soul of Silver, and Crystal Dreams

Chapter 1: Gold, Silver, and Crystal- Not the Expensive Kinds

(Crys's P.O.V)

Dear diary,

What a boring day. It's the usual, but still. Why can't I have a pokémon too like Gold does? It's totally unfair. I mean, I know I shouldn't be jealous of my best friend, but it's really unfair. I guess since my mom doesn't have a pokémon, she can't really do anything about it. I can't go begging Professor Elm either, because then he'd never give me a pokémon. He hates when people beg for pokémon. I live right next door, so I've seen the multitude of kids who have come out of his lab crying from that simple mistake. You know, there is a boy who lives nearby. His name is Gold. He is one of my good friends. I suppose I could just ask him, but it would be really awkward. I am actually planning to ask him today though. It's my eleventh birthday, so I hope he will say yes as a special favor.

That brings me to Gold. I really like him, but he would _so_ never understand. He thinks of me as just a friend, if that. He actually started me on my nickname of Crys. When he found out my full name is Crystal, he insisted that I get a nickname. Then he remarked that I might as well call myself Crys, because I used to dress a lot like a boy. The nickname stuck. I'm Crys now, and even my mom calls me that.

Sincerely, Crystal.

"Crystal! Hurry up! Professor Elm wants to see you for something," Mom said, the tone of her voice implying it was important.

I rushed downstairs when I heard mom calling me. Professor Elm was always asking me for assistance, so I wasn't exactly hopeful for getting a pokemon. I actually got my trainer's license from taking a test at the Professor's lab, and that's why I've been anxiously awaiting a pokemon ever since.

"Oh honey, Professor Elm was looking for you. Oh, do you have all your stuff? Here, take this bag to hold your stuff, and don't forget your trainer card… I feel as though I'm forgetting something… Whatever Crys, be safe okay," Mom said. She looked worried for some reason. Whatever, it didn't really matter anyways.

I rushed out of the house, and was turning towards the lab to see Professor Elm. I stopped when I bumped into something wet.

_Hey, that hurt!_

I looked down. I quickly realized I'd bumped into Gold's marill.

"I'm so sorry marill, are you okay," I said. I've always understood pokémon, which can be good_ and _bad.

_I'm fine, no thanks to you!_

"Sorry, sorry."

"Hey Crys, you going to the lab? Professor Elm was looking for you." Gold said, with a smile. He was so cute. So nice too.

_Don't even think about it, Crystal. _

I glared at marill. How dare marill tell me what to do, say, or think! No one had the right to be like that!

I watched them walk back into Gold's house.

I tried to go outside of town, but a lady, probably in her twenties or thirties stopped me.

"Hey! You need to be careful! Wild pokémon can attack if you walk into the tall grass."  
>I bit back a remark about myself understanding pokémon. Nobody ever believed me anyways, so I figure I should just stop trying.<p>

I walked over to Professor Elm's lab. There was a kid outside with spiky red hair. He somehow looked familiar, like I met him before, so I decided to walk over and say hello.

"Hi! I'm Crys, it's a pleasure to meet you…," My voice trailed off as I saw him turn around angrily.

"Hey! Leave me alone! I have no time for a wimpy idiot like you!" The boy shoved me away, and as I left I heard him say, "So this is the famous Elm research laboratory, the pokemon here should do just fine..."

I personally think that guy was pretty creepy. He was probably just another kid trying to get a pokemon though. Anyways, I walked into the lab, and up to Professor Elm to say hello.

"Hi Professor, it's me Crys! You asked for me to come, right? What is it?"

"Oh Crys! I need a huge favor. You know, about the research I do at this laboratory. I was thinking that walking with pokémon must have some benefits. That leads me to this." Just as Professor Elm was about to continue speaking, his email went off. He rushed over to it.

"Um hmmn, yup, and… right!"

"Okay Crystal, I have a favor to ask of you. I have this friend called Mr. Pokémon. He always collects rare stuff. It's probably just another egg, but we're so busy. I feel badly asking you, but can you go to Mr. Pokémon's house for us? Here, pick one of these pokémon!" Professor gestured to a strange machine. I saw three pokeballs were sitting in the machine.

"I-I can really have a Pokémon!" I stammered. This had to be a dream. It had to because this was the moment I had been waiting my whole life for! I stumbled over to the machine, and carefully looked at the pokémon in each pokeball. I stopped when I came to the third. It was a pretty golden-brown chikorita.

"Do you want Chikorita?" He waited until I nodded to continue. "It is a very rare pokémon. Take good care of it, okay?"

I nodded. Not only was this chikorita rare because it was a chikorita, it was also a different color than usual, thus it was considered shiny.

"I'll name you Chika, okay?" I said.

Chika nodded happily and jumped up and down. So I left the lab, walking onward into a new chapter in my life. A chapter with pokemon, love, adventure, sacrifices, and above all, self-discovery...

**Sorry this was kind-of short. I will try to write longer chapters. I also probably won't update this as frequently as my other story, sorry. Anyways, please review, and thank you for reading this.**


End file.
